1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a moving coil type pickup cartridge, and particularly to a pickup cartridge which can be made small in weight with a magnetic pole being simply constructed and can simultaneously improve magnetic characteristics of an armature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a prior art moving coil type pickup cartridge (hereinafter referred to simply as a pickup), a pickup such as shown in FIG. 1 has been disclosed in U.K. patent specification No. 1,000,035 and the like. In this pick-up, a plate-shaped armature 2 is pivotally mounted to a cantilever 1 at its back and wound thereon with left and right coils 3a and 3b in such a pattern as shown in FIG. 2. The armature 2 is fixed to a magnetic pole 5 with a damper 4 being glued to its back. A suspension wire 7 is fixed at its one end at the inside of a hollow portion 6 of the cantilever 1, while a fixed member 9 is inserted in a spot facing aperture 8 bored in the magnetic pole 5 and this fixed member 9 has provided therein a bore 11 through which a pipe 10 for fixing the other end of the suspension wire 7 is inserted. Reference numeral 12 designates a set screw for fixing the fixed member 9 to the spot facing aperture 8 of the magnetic pole 5. Reference numeral 13 represents another magnetic pole having a bore 14 through which the cantilever 1 is extended. With the prior art pickup as mentioned above, the coils 3a and 3b on the armature 2 disposed between the magnetic poles 5 and 13 cross the parallel magnetic field therebetween to generate an electromotive force.
However, in the prior art example constructed as described above, if the cantilever 1 is greatly moved laterally or vertically, the cantilever 1 butts against the wall of the bore 14 of the magnetic pole 13 resulting in its breakage. Further, with the magnetic poles of such a configuration it is difficult to form the uniform parallel magnetic field. Therefore, there is a drawback such that if the uniform parallel magnetic field is not formed by the magnetic poles, the crosstalk between right and left channels is increased.